


Przyjaciele

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [79]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tommolittlecutie: H myje zeby w wannie - L sie denerwuje. L goli sie i piakne wyciera bialym recznikem -H sie denerwuje. H wpierw wlewa mleko, potem platki -L sie smieje. Louis je kanapki z maslem i czekolada - H sie smieje. H robi test ciazowy - nikt sie nie smieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaciele

Całkiem nagi zatrzymał się przy umywalce i spoglądając w lustro sięgnął po szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów. Nałożył pastę na szczoteczkę, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w odbiciu przystojnego szatyna. Louis siedział w wannie, zanurzony w ciepłej wodzie. Jego ramiona były oparte na brzegach wanny, głowę miał odchyloną, a oczy zamknięte. Usta układały się w błogim uśmiechu.  
Zmoczył trochę szczoteczkę i wsadzając ją do ust, skierował się do wanny. Już po chwili siedział w ciepłej wodzie, opierając się plecami o klatkę piersiową szatyna.  
Louis czując ciężar, otworzył oczy i napotkał brązową czuprynę loków. Uśmiechnął się czule i pochylając do przodu, zaczął składać lekkie pocałunki na ramieniu chłopaka. Harry zamruczał z przyjemności lekko odchylając głowę. Louis spojrzał na profil Stylesa i zmarszczył brwi odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Harold – zaczął gniewnym tonem, na co loczek odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Z ust wystawała mu różowa szczoteczka, a w ich kącikach widział pastę. Normalnie Louis uznałby ten widok za uroczy, ale nie teraz – Ile razy ci mówiłem, abyś nie mył zębów w wannie. A przynajmniej nie, gdy bierzesz kąpiel ze mną.  
\- Dlaczego – spytał plując pastą i marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ponieważ, usta wypłuczesz tutaj, a ja nie mam zamiaru kąpać się w paście do zębów – odepchnął lekko loczka i wyszedł z wanny, od razu owijając się ręcznikiem.  
\- A co ci to przeszkadza? – jego zielone tęczówki czujnie obserwowały Tomlinsona.  
\- Uważam, że to obrzydliwe – odpowiedział i nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, że robili bardziej obrzydliwe rzeczy, Louis opuścił łazienkę.  
*****  
Stał w łazience przed lustrem i poprawiał swoje włosy, jednak jego wzrok co chwilę uciekał do chłopaka, który stał obok niego. Obserwował jak dokonuje ostatnich pociągnięć maszynką do golenia. Jak jego mięśnie się poruszają, a po nagich plecach i torsie spływając krople wody, które spadły z mokrych włosów.  
Harry czuł jak zasychało mu w ustach, Louis był tak cholernie gorący.  
Zmarszczył jednak brwi, kiedy zauważył, że szatyn zamiast zmyć resztę pianki, jaka pozostała mu na twarzy, wodą , sięga po czysty biały ręcznik i wyciera nim twarz.  
\- Louis – niebieski tęczówki spojrzały na niego – Co ty robisz?  
\- Wycieram się? – nie rozumiał o co Harry’emu może chodzić.  
\- Dlaczego najpierw nie przemyjesz twarzy wodą?  
\- Po co? – wzruszył ramionami, wracając wzrokiem do swojego obicia.  
\- Zostawiasz plamy – warknął zirytowany loczek.  
\- Przecież ręcznik jest biały, nie widać ich – argumentował.  
\- Co nie oznacza, że ich tam nie ma – Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami i opuścił łazienkę, chcąc uniknąć dalszej sprzeczki.  
*****  
Takie sprzeczki o różne głupoty zdarzały się często w domu Louisa i Harry’ego. Ich przyjaciele się śmiali, że są jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Mimo to uważali, że razem są potwornie uroczy i strasznie obrzydliwi. Zresztą nie znając ich, dali by sobie rękę uciąć, że są parą. Mogli by ją stracić. Bo chodź wyglądali jakby byli w związku, prawda była taka, że byli tylko współlokatorami i przyjaciółmi. No dobra, przyjaciółmi z przywilejami…ku nie szczęściu Harry’ego. Loczek liczył na to, że może kiedyś to się zmieni, że Louis przyzna się, że go kocha i staną się prawdziwą parą. Jednak niczego nieświadomy szatyn cały czas podkreślał, że nie szuka związku, czym ranił przyjaciela. Zielonookiemu naprawdę coraz trudniej było patrzeć, kiedy Louis co chwile z kimś flirtował, bądź raz na jakiś czas wracał do domu z jakimś facetem. W takich chwilach myślał o wyprowadzce, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie potrafił opuścić Louisa, ponieważ, kiedy leżał w jego objęciach, czuł jego pocałunki, zapominał o tym, że szatyn nie jest jego. W tym momencie liczyło się tylko to, że są tu razem.  
*****  
Położył miskę na kuchennym stole, a po chwili obok niej pojawił się karton z mlekiem i pudełko z płatkami. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Louisa, który właśnie przygotowywał sobie kanapkę. Zachichotał, widząc co szatyn robi. Niebieskie tęczówki spojrzały na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.  
\- Serio Lou? – zaśmiał się, sięgając po karton z mlekiem – Smarujesz kanapkę masłem i kładziesz na to kostki czekolady?  
\- Hej, co w tym dziwnego? – udał oburzenie – Lubię to, po za tym skończyła się nutella. O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ty wczoraj zjadłeś cały słoik.  
\- Miałem na nią ochotę – wzruszył ramionami, kończąc nalewać mleko do miski i sięgając po płatki.  
\- Śmiejesz się ze mnie, a sam dziwnie jesz płatki – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Najpierw powinieneś nasypać płatków, a dopiero później mleko – wyjaśnił, po czym odgryzł kawałek swojej kanapki.  
\- Niby czemu?  
\- Kiedy najpierw sypiesz płatki, wiesz ile mleka musisz nalać. A tak, może się okazać, że wlałeś go za mało, bo masz ochotę na dużo płatków i musisz dolewać mleka – wyjaśnił.  
\- Jesteś głupi – zaśmiał się loczek i wsadził łyżkę do ust.  
Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy, dopóki nie została ona przerwana przez dźwięk łyżki, uderzającej o blat stołu. Louis zaskoczony spojrzał na przyjaciela, który poderwał się z krzesła i zasłaniając usta dłonią, wybiegł z kuchni.  
\- Harry? – szatyn podążył za loczkiem i znalazł go w łazience, przy toalecie, gdzie zwracał przed chwilą zjedzone płatki. Podszedł do chłopaka, odgarniając loki z jego twarzy i gładząc go po plecach.  
*****  
Od tego dnia, wymioty były rutyną. Z początku podejrzewali, że Harry zjadł coś co mu zaszkodziło, lub podłapał jakąś grypę. Jednak, kiedy po miesiącu dalej go męczyły nudności, do głowy przyszło mu co to może oznaczać. Miał nadzieję, że się myli.  
I tak teraz siedział na kafelkach w łazience, oparty o wannę. Na jej brzegu leżał mały przedmiot. Twarz miał ukrytą w dłoniach i w duchu modlił się, aby to się okazało głupim żartem. To nie tak, że tego nie chciał. Chciał i to bardzo, ale był przerażony tym jak Louis mógłby zareagować.  
Wiedział, że czas już dawno minął i powinien zerknąć, ale nie zrobił tego. Był przerażony tym co tam zobaczy.  
W końcu się jednak przemógł i drżącą dłonią sięgnął po test ciążowy. Czuł jak jego serce wali w zawrotnej szybkości, kiedy na niego spoglądał – dwie kreski. Był w ciąży, w ciąży ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Siedział wpatrując się w test, pochłonięty przez własne myśli. Nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do łazienki. Dopiero, kiedy usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos zauważył szatyna.  
\- Harry, co to jest? – Louis stał w wejściu, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w test, który cały czas znajdował się w dłoniach chłopaka.  
W tym momencie Harry zaczął się przeklinać w myślach za to, że nie zamknął drzwi na klucz. Przełknął ślinę i z lękiem spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela.  
\- Jestem w ciąży Lou – jego głos był cichy i spanikowany, drżącą dłonią uniósł test, pokazując go szatynowi – Będziemy mieć dziecko.  
I w tym momencie Harry spodziewał się wszystkiego. Naprawdę wszystkiego. Spodziewał się, że Louis zacznie się cieszyć, spodziewał się, że się wścieknie i zacznie krzyczeć. Jednak nie spodziewał się tego co się stało. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis bez słowa odwróci się i wyjdzie. Po chwili loczek usłyszał dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi wejściowych.  
Przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy.


End file.
